Blood Ties: A True Blood One Shot
by SweetPidi
Summary: The only thing that can save Eric Northman is his past...  This sweet universe just so happens to belong to the QueenBees Alan Ball & Charlaine Harris...I am just a WorkerBee!


Blood Ties: A True Blood One Shot

"Russell didn't get away without getting a piece of him first." Pam stated looking at her master. I wouldn't believe it, if I had not seen it for myself.

"There just have to be something we can do." Bill looked over at Pam also in disbelief that the great Eric Northman was in a feeble position.

"I gave him all of what I could. He is refusing the rest of me. He knows that I will let him drain me dry." Pam said while red tears started to come down her pale porcelain face

"Well I can give some and there is some true blood at the bar. It might not be enough but it is something." Bill said while he was unbuttoning his sleeve. He exposed his forearm and in one swift movement bit into his own flesh so that Eric could feed from him.

"Eric, you got to drink. Please drink." He looked at me and had a faint smirk on his face.

"Sookie" was all he said. Looking at me he drank from my vampire lover Bill.

Pam signaled for me to come out in the hall with her. Closing the door behind me I followed Pam into Eric's office.

"There is another way Sookie to save him but he will kill me for even thinking about it."

"Well whatever it is we must do it."

"I am not Eric's only child. He has another." Pam said quietly and I almost felt a quiver of regret.

"Well how do we contact him? Does he live close? I'm sure he would not mind helping. He did not feel what happen to Eric? Don't all children feel what has happen to their master and vice versa?" I remembered when Russell delivered a stiff blow to Eric, Pam trembled and shouted out.

"_She_ is not that far and I know she does not mind helping. Eric freed their bond a long time ago. Oh Sookie, you have to call her and tell her to come. I cannot do it because Eric will be so mad at me. He won't get mad at you. You have this hold on him, like she did." Pam was staring at me but her mind was decades back.

"How will I contact her? What is her name?"

"Here is her name and number. I won't tell them where you are going. I'll make up something, I'm creative enough." Pam said handing me a note. "Please Sookie; use your charm that you use all the time. I know you will get through to her. He is intrigued by you and so am I and so will she." Shuffling me along Pam started having fresh blood stream down her red stained cheeks.

A sleepless drive got me to New Orleans in no time. Pam's address led me to a sports complex. The marquee was lit up in bright purple and white lights spelling out Alaysia. In pink flashing lights the words 'Sold Out; One Night Only' was right under the singers name. I pulled around the back of the sports complex to an underground parking lot, just as the note told me to do. There was a serious looking guard there with dark shades on and tattoos that ran all over the visible parts of his body.

"Password" said the guard flashing his fangs at the same time.

"Bbbarbarian" I couldn't even get the word out without stuttering. "Barbarian"

"Keep to your right" The guard signaled to his left and the barrier was raised. I kept to my right as I was told and parked next to this black limousine. I headed towards the elevator and went to the 15th floor as noted by Pam.

Once the elevator reached the floor, I was greeted by two vampires this time. They checked me thoroughly and asked what was my purpose and why was I disturbing the great Alaysia. Well shit for brains, Pam never mentioned that Eric turned Alaysia. Lafayette loves her and blasts her songs any chance he gets at Merlotte's.

Just before I was about to speak the door that they were guarding had opened. A beautiful Black woman stepped out. Her skin was like the color of mocha. She did not look like a vampire right off. She had a lively glow about her. She had jet black hair that was in a thick bun. She wore a fancy silk robe that barely covered her curvy body. She had hazelnut eyes that were surprisingly inviting.

"You smell like him." She said in a raspy voice. "Jackson let her pass and then entertain yourself down stairs for a moment. Take Tyree with you, please."

As I was invited in her suite, I was in awe struck. Suddenly I felt so comfortable. All of the tension, nervousness, and uneasiness I felt had just faded away. I felt so comfortable I sat down on this beautiful lounge chair and slipped off my sandals.

Shocked I was that bold I looked up at Alaysia with some heavy embarrassment. "Ha ha, dear do not feel embarrass it was not your fault you feel at home Miss uh..."

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Please call me Sookie. Miss Alaysia my name is just Sookie." I was blabbering on like a nervous teenage boy that just met his first high school crush.

"Well if you call me Alaysia then I will call you Sookie."

"Sure. Now you said it was not my fault I felt so at ease." I looked at her as she was pouring me a hot cup of tea in a beautiful antique china cup.

"No my dear, Sookie, I helped a little. You see I am an empath. I can feel what you are feeling. You were so nervous and frighten. And rightfully so with all it takes to meet me. You must have a damn good reason you're here. However, I think I know why." She looked down at her hands. She was bracing herself for what I had to say.

"It's Eric Northman. He is gravely ill. He is refusing blood. Pam gave me your address; she did not tell me you were Alaysia the famous entertainer. She just said that you are a child of Eric and could help." As I was talking I noticed she had the same necklace that Pam wore. She was now clutching it. She looked more like a vampire now that she was taking me all in.

"I felt something was wrong. Eric would not want me to come. Pam knows better. That is why she is sending you to do her bidding." She looked up at me with fascination. "Mmm, so _Mr. Northman_ found himself infatuated with a fairy." She started chuckling to herself.

"I am not sure what you are talking about but there is no time to waste. I am not sure of your past with him but I thought children were supposed to do anything for their masters. I do not know you but if you felt something then why in hell didn't you come." Mad as heck, I couldn't help myself but to say what I was feeling.

Still calm and unmoved, Alaysia just continue to look at me. "Sookie, you are very different. I tasted your aurora; you are more than what you seem to be, almost fairy-like. What else are you?"

"Well, I am a telepath." I was not about to tell her all that I am although she believes I am some fairy.

"Can you read my thoughts?" She said calmly.

"No, I can't read vampire's thoughts." And even if I could, I would never be foolish enough to tell.

"Well my dear Sookie, I have to say that you are misinformed about us 'children.' However, I am curious to know how you know so much about vampire culture. My guessing is that your lover Eric has privy you to a lot of information on my kind and yet he did not privy you on me."

"Eric is not my lover!" I might have said that with way too much unconvincing force.

"Pam?"

"No. My 'on again off again' boyfriend is Bill Compton."

"Mr. Compton, I haven't heard that name in decades. Eric needs my blood. Do you know what that means Sookie?"

"No, I do not."

"That means that our blood tie will reconnect again. I do not think that Eric will want that. We have a lot of history together." She said and I could have sworn I seen a hint of sadness in her eyes. "This was my last performance in America. I start my world tour in a couple of weeks."

"Will you help him or not?" My patience was growing thin. I think she notice because she started to laugh again, this time it was much louder and strong. I felt like laughing myself.

"I see why he keeps you close. I have to make some moves but I will be there." Alaysia let me out of her empathy pull while she slipped behind her screen. In a split second she was back on my side of the screen in black tights, black lace camisole, black designer boots and a black and white hound's tooth jacket. Her hair was even different. Thick bun was transformed into a straight shoulder length cut. She took out her fancy, expensive looking phone and made what seem like three or four quick phone calls. It was so quick I really couldn't count.

"Okay, I am ready." As we were leaving Alaysia's dressing room, a gorgeous tall dark man came rushing in. His skin was like chocolate and he smelt great, too. He was definitely human; his brain waves were racing ten miles a minute.

"Are you serious? Alaysia with all due respect, please don't go. I know you. You are going to see him aren't you?" Was what this man was saying. He was thinking pretty much the same thing. He loved her very much and is very worried about her safety and heart.

"Do not worry my love. You are the only one that has my heart." Alaysia said as she strokes his cheek. She was sending waves of calm over him. However, his brain was fighting back, as if he was a baby trying to stop from closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Don't calm me down and this is not some young human jealousy. Please do not play me so cheap. I am concern for you. Are you ready to face your maker? You don't think it is too soon." He was beginning to kneel in front of the woman he loves so much. "He hurt you in unthinkable ways, Alay. What makes you think he won't do it again? I...I... I love...I can't even start. Think about what you are doing. You don't owe him."

"He is telling you the truth. He loves you very much. He does not want you to get hurt." I whispered to Alaysia so her lover could not hear me. It seems my vamps were not the only ones spilling beans on vampire culture or for the most part Alaysia and Eric's mysterious history.

I started getting quick images of Alaysia with blood-shot eyes lying on this man's lap. She was crying her past life to him; freeing herself from her past.

"Jacques get up. I will be back before tomorrow night. I will be back before you will even miss me. I have to do this. If it makes you feel any better you can come with me and Sookie."

With a defeatist look, Jacques put his head down. He was thinking that this might be the last time he sees his true love. His brain started to shift gears. It's the same way my brother, Jason, does when he has to face something emotionally difficult. I find most men do this. It's like they mentally put a mask on to cover up their true feelings.

"Just do not get hurt again." He looked up at her with big sincere eyes.

She kissed all over his face, in a fast circular motion. "A hundred kisses for my beloved" Alaysia grinned and helped up Jacques.

"Please, take care of her." And with that we were off to Shreveport.

"It looks like I am not the only one that has been privy to a lot of information." I was racing back to Shreveport with maybe the most famous and successful entertainers of the last few years. This reminds me, I did not know that Alaysia was a vampire!

When the great revelation happened a few years ago, many celebrities came out of the coffin. Some were just claiming to be a vampire to boost their careers. I even heard one of them socialites from New York City paid big bucks to be turned.

"You are surprised. Is it because I shared my history with the only sole who has ever loved me?" She questioned as she stared out the window.

"No, actually it is because I didn't know you were a vampire. You didn't hold a press conference like those other Celebs did." I remember when me and Gran was watching the press conference of the legend known as the 'world's oldest teenager.' Gran said that she knew something was different. She said he either found the fountain of youth or sold his sole to the devil for good looks like that.

"I do not need any commotion of what I am or who I am, Sookie. It is not about me but my craft. Performing is the one thing right now that I love to do. I am very well off; I do not need this to maintain a lifestyle. I just love to sing and make people, vamps, whatever, happy."

Right then and there I was beginning to like Alaysia more and more. I wonder about her and Eric's history. Why would Eric hurt her? I never wanted to know anything about humans whose thoughts were a nuisance to me. Now, that my brain can get some peace, I never felt so anxious to know what is on someone's minds.

"Sookie, I am no telepath like you but I know something is bothering you. Go head spill it."

"It's just why Eric would be so mean to you. I mean he is Eric but you're not like other vampires. You're like my Bill. You are kind, and sweet. You are easy going and I can't think for the life of me who could hurt you."

"People work in mysterious ways. Maybe in the near future Fae, I will share. I have this feeling me and you are going to be really close. It was fussy at first but the more and more we are getting closer to Eric, the more I see it now."

"What's a Fae?"

"It's another name for fairy. Sookie you smell just like a fairy to me. You should really try and do some research on this."

"Are you psychic, too?"

"My dear Fae, you have no idea the powers I possess." With laughter so contagious, we were laughing all the way to Fangstias.

Alaysia stopped as she entered through the door of the bar. She closed her eyes and clutched her necklace. I haven't notice before but her necklace is slightly different from Pam's. Pam has a black chain with to snakes intertwined around a sword. One has pink eyes the other has black. Alaysia's is identical except instead of a sword, it is a rose. Both pendants are made out of a material similar to hematite and diamonds.

When Alaysia opened her eyes, she took an unnecessary deep breath. She blew it out and took the chain off from around her neck. It seems as though she was bracing herself. I could only tell because I too felt like I was putting up a shield ready to face my biggest fears.

"Sorry Fae. It's hard."

"If you want to leave...you can have my car to go back. I promised Jacques to keep you safe."

"Sookie, I am over two hundred years old, I am fine."

Pam came out to greet us. She was in front of Alaysia so fast I almost walked into her. The two just stared at each other for a long time like they were having telepathic conversation. Alaysia then put her hand on Pam's cheek. In an instant all of Pam's sadness was out of her face. She almost started to get the same glow as Alaysia.

"Lead me to him." Pam started guiding Alaysia holding her hand towards the room that Eric was kept in.

"Please do not be made master but I had to do this. You left me with no choice." Pam started to walk over to the side of the bed but Eric in a jolt sat up to stop her.

"Enough!" Eric could barely get it out.

He then started to say something in a native language. Fast the words came at Pam. He spitted out venom at her. "And you got Sookie involved?"

Just then Alaysia walked right behind me and broke the silence that one master bestowed upon his child.

"You despise me that much, huh?"

Eric looked from Pam to his other child. "Bill, I need you to go and help Pam get the club ready."

"Eric are you still going to open, it's not safe." Bill explained

"It's not safe even if I don't. I still have to maintain a livelihood." Pam lovingly looked back before her and Bill walked out of Eric's chambers.

Eric was trying to sit all the way up now.

I started to rush over to help him but then I felt waves of strength coming at me. Alaysia must be trying to make Eric stronger.

"Naomi, I want to feel this pain." He smiled at her very slightly and rested back on his silk pillow.

"I haven't heard that name in a little over a hundred years. You always did like that name."

"And you hated it." Eric stated looking at Alaysia very proudly.

"I am sorry to hear about Godric. Tanya told me when my tour went to Texas. I was very fond of him, like he was my own maker."

"He deserves that compliment. He was a far much better maker than I am."

"Eric, you were. You still are."

"You made me feel like a king and I...I wasn't very... supportive."

"You are a King and no you weren't"

"Naomi...Alaysia...I...I am...I want to apologize to you, my child, for hurting you and not giving you what you wanted."

Alaysia looked at him and I felt a wave a release. It was so fresh. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Thank You. Thank you so much, Master."

"I love you, I really do."

"MMmmm…..I feel that. I always did. I am just satisfied that you can admit it, now."

"It is because of the low blood. Don't think it is me."

"Sure, that brings me to my next point. Why didn't you contact me? You knew where I was; you always do."

"You do not owe me anything." Eric looked at her with eyes that were so foreign to me. It almost changed his facial features. He looked at her as if they were in a different time. It reminded me of the Eric I seen on the roof prior to Godric's death.

"I know I do not owe you. And yes, I understand what this will mean. I am fine with what is in store."

"Are you? It is much deeper than the bond. I killed a King, Naomi. Do you know what that means?"

She looked down at the necklace she gripped in her hands. "Yes, I do know. I have been pondering the implications, if there even are any."

I gasped, accidently allowing the vampires to remember that I was still in the room.

"Sookie, I know you are just dying to speak." Eric was now looking more of himself.

"It's just do you honestly think the vampire council will do something to you, or Pam, or Bill. I mean Russell Edgerton was a prick bag."

"Sookie, you don't know what you're talking about."

"She is right. You probably did the vampire council a favor. They were not a fan of Russell; with his flamboyance and his associations with the Weres."

I was shocked that Alaysia would know Russell's dealings.

"Don't seem so shocked, Fae. I do not concern myself with the affairs of vampires. That does not mean that I do not know the inner workings and all that goes on." She giggled slightly to herself.

"So, what is the next step, then?"

"The _first_ step is to get Eric stronger." Eric looked so lost in thought. He seemed like he was thinking about a million things at once.

"Eric you have to put this shit behind you and take Alaysia's blood." That snapped him out of thought.

"No!" He growled with the little strength he had. "It's bad enough that I have to make sure Pam is safe and Sookie and even that damn Bill Compton. I am not adding you to the list."

"Now, when did you ever have to worry about my safety? You and I know clearly that I can handle myself."

"That does not mean that the worry is lessened." He looked at me while he explained that to his once beloved. Just then I got a quick flash of Eric in pain. He was looking at Alaysia fighting off a gang of what looked like other vampires. I closed my eyes, not wanting Alaysia to pick up on my discovery. It was some time ago that I realized that every now and then I can get glimpses of the mind of the great Eric Northman. A secret that I kept from everyone, even my 'on and off again' vampire boyfriend, Bill Compton.

"Eric for once in your thousand years of stubbornness, can you just listen to others. You are getting me mad. If provoked, you know I will make you submit and it would not be pretty for all three of us." Alaysia's patience was wearing thin. I felt my face getting hot.

"Eric, just drink the dang blood." I couldn't help but to verbalize Alaysia's frustrations.

Eric let out a cry of pain. The blood of Pam and Bill must be wearing off fast. Alaysia told me on the ride to Fangstia's that she is needed because she has Eric's ancient blood in her. She is older than Pam and is stronger. Pam and Bill's blood would not do the job for long.

Before Eric could turn on his side in pain, Alaysia was lying next to him. She was stroking his blond hair and cradled him lovingly. She whispered something inaudible to her master. She then lifted her arm to his mouth. He looked at his child. With blood tears racing down the Vikings face, he sank his teeth in.


End file.
